Bruce is that Somepony
by EpicKiya
Summary: The Maximoffs discover a certain fandom and start casting the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk) as each character. And in doing so, one of them proves their role is correct despite how much denial they want to put out.


**Bruce is that Somepony**

 **Summary: The Maximoffs discover a certain fandom and start casting the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk) as each character. And in doing so, one of them proves their role is correct despite how much denial they want to put out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or... sadly... the MLP Cast. I do own Leia Fury and Baby Peggy though.**

 **Warnings: There's mentioned of mpreg, m/m, cussing, random humor, and some bit of sexual content.**

 **Notes: So I know after watching a couple of episode of MLP: Friendship is Magic, I got the idea to this fic. I got to say, I never actually sat down and watch the show until now and I have admit it's one of the best adaptions of a classic fandom yet. Until some shows... but I'm not going to mention those. Also, this takes place after "Coffee and Enhanced Powered Humans DON'T Mix". Steve and Thor are mentioned since they'll be on their honeymoon.**

 **Enjoy, fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**

* * *

"Someone get me my camera because this is a Kodak moment!"

Natasha settled the magazine she was looking at to find Tony standing at the doorway with a grin on his face. "What are you going on about Tony?"

The genius billionaire glanced at the spy for a brief moment before nudging his head to the left of her. "Look at Bucky.", he answered with a small giggle. Natasha looked over to see Bucky fast asleep on the couch, one leg hanging off of it along with his metal arm. His other arm laid across his chest while his other leg stayed on the couch, propped up at the knee. Bucky gave off light, hard snores and from time to time mumbles. Natasha softly chuckled at his posture. Sloppy, yet undeniably adorable.

"Huh. Would you look at that?"

"Friday, I expect several photos of this.", Tony said just as Sam walked into the room. In his arms was little Baby Peggy. He was bouncing her lightly as she sat against his chest and in his arms. She was playing with a small plush doll, making soft gurgles now and then.

"Has anyone seen... Oh! There he is!", Sam exclaimed, noticing Bucky on the couch. Said brunet began to stir out of his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, yawning himself awake as he planted both feet on the floor. "Wow. I just had the most _strangest_ dream ever.", he groaned. Sam took a seat next to him, shifting Peggy so she was comfortable. She cooed at him, grabbing onto the Falcon's finger. "You want to know what it is, too, Pegs?", the male asked with a playful tone. She cooed again in response, looking over at Bucky, who was utterly amused at the two interacting.

Tony and Natasha exchanged glances, smiling at how Sam was playing with Baby Peggy. He truly was a good godfather.

"So Bucky, what was the dream about?", Sam asked his boyfriend, Peggy adding an a small "Eh." as if to say "Yeah, what was it about?"

The brunet scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with a small uneasy chuckle. "I'll tell you later." He glanced over to Natasha and Tony, now seeing Vision, Clint, and the Twins coming into the room. "When we don't have an audience."

Tony pouted. "No fair."

"Privacy is fair, Stark."

The mechanic huffed, crossing his arms. Beside him, Pietro took a seat, grabbing onto the passing Clint and placing him on his lap. "Hey, Maximoff! Can I sit on a cushion and _not_ on your lap?", the archer protested, careful not to cuss in front of Peggy while struggling out of Pietro's hold. The speedster shook his head, placing his hands on Clint's hips and nuzzling in his neck. "No, my little bird. I think I like you better on my lap." Clint knew this wasn't going anywhere and settled for sitting on Pietro's lap, letting the younger cuddle him. Wanda giggled at her twin's antics. "My brother is quite the cuddler, is he not?"

"You're telling me.", the archer of the group mumbled. Bucky shrugged. "Hey, you let him do it, right?"

Clint blushed, and not from Pietro kissing his shoulder. "Maybe. Don't act like you haven't cuddled Sam the same way before. Numerous times, may I add?", he sassed. Sam coughed, hiding his embarrassment. Bucky looked at him, a grin forming on his lips. "Ah. I might have, but Sam here loves it. Right, my Falcon?" Said Bird Bro prevented himself from shivered at Bucky's husky tone, reminding himself that there was a baby present and said baby was on his lap.

"Quit it."

Baby Peggy reminded the others as well that she was here by giving out a loud "Ah!" with an added burble.

Tony chuckled. "Hey! She's kind of like Thor. Always wanted to be known in the room."

Vision had nodded in agreement. "This I know from experience... close up. It's utterly terrifying."

"Steve would probably agree. Or admit to liking it, but anyways! Who wants to watch TV?", Nat asked, getting the remote off the table.

"It has to be something child friendly. So Tony, you can't choose.", Sam reminded. Tony glared at him. "I'm starting to think you're a reincarnated Steve. You act just like him sometimes."

"Sane? Good for me."

Nat had flipped through the channels to find something entertaining, while also appropriate enough for Peggy. She stopped when there was a flash of bright colors on the screen and a musical number. "Here we go. Enjoy, Peggy!" Peggy looked at the screen to see a yellow and pink creature dance around the screen with another creature of purple and pink. Wanda and Pietro exchanged glances before looking back at the screen. "Natasha, what is this program?", Wanda asked, now getting intrigued by the show.

"It's called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. It's a show about ponies... with wings, magic, and tattoos on their butts.", the redhead summarized, careful not to say 'ass'.

Pietro looked at her for a brief second. "So wait... it's about baby horses?"

"Yup. It's actually a pretty good show.", Tony admitted, shifting on the couch so his back was pressed comfortably against the pillows. "Loki would probably love it if he didn't already."

"You're lucky Loki or Thor's not here to hear you say that."

* * *

An hour had passed since the group started their marathon of MLP. Tony and Nat had took the liberty of educating the Twins about the show, telling them who was who, special talents, favorite musical numbers, and even fan nicknames.

Vision helped since he did used to be an AI and had access to the internet like crazy.

At the moment, the group was munching snacks, Baby Peggy feeding on a bottle. When Bucky fixed it, he was curious as to why the milk looked slightly different than the other milk Peggy drunk. Sam answered it with a simple, "It's Steve's." and got a choke of horror in response.

Bucky can't look at Steve the same way since that day, but anyways...

"I got it!"

The others looked at Pietro with wide eyes at his sudden outburst. Clint, being next to him, had grumbled at it. "What the hel- heck are you talking about?", the archer asked, almost letting a curse slip from Sam's glare.

Pietro looked at him, a wide smile on his face. Wanda had an identical one, knowing exactly what Pietro was thinking. A while ago, the Twins had gotten her laptop and began to do some research, not letting anyone know they were reading about. Their curiosity of the Twins' doings was broken when the female of the duo answered. "We came to the conclusion that the Avengers are the Mane Six."

Faces dropped.

"Oh no.", Tony sighed. Natasha nodded. "What did we do?"

"Wanda, Pietro, how do you figure that? I mean there's more than six of the Avengers now.", Clint reminded. "Ah, yes. But we're taking the first six. You, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Steve, and Thor."

"Okay. Elaborate because I got to know this.", Bucky teased, knowing that whatever they were going to say he could tease Steve about later.

Wanda had stood, clearing her throat. "Well, from what we gathered, each of you are like one of each pony in the Mane Six. So we casted you!"

"How? They're six _female_ ponies. And, well before you, there is only one female.", Tony said.

"Not about the sex, my friend.", Pietro protested, ignoring the dirty Sam shot him. "It's about characteristics."

"So who is who?", Vision asked. He knew who Pietro and Wanda had cast to who. He just wanted to see how this turned out.

"Well, Steve's Twilight Sparkle.", Wanda said. Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course, he would be. They both hold that leadership vibe and they cherish friendship like their lives depend on it.", he sassed.

"And sometimes they can be a little unsure about themselves.", Natasha answered. "Right. You would be Rainbow Dash.", Pietro said. Natasha smiled at that one. "Because I'm super awesome?"

"Daredevil, a boss, awesome. She can be quite sarcastic and mean sometimes, too. Yup."

"I can live with that."

"Tony would be Rarity."

Clint blinked at the realization of how Tony would be Rarity while the said brunet blushed slightly at that statement. "Wh-why would I be Rarity? She's the girliest!"

"No. She just has good fashion sense. Like you at times. Also, she can be a bit egoistical, but generous. Also, she's the fanciest. You're fancy!", Pietro said with a grin. It only made the billionaire blush even more. "Whatever."

"Come on, admit it. You know you'll totally be Rarity, Tony!", Wanda bugged, pinching Tony's thigh. He pushed her away before glancing Natasha's way. She was grinning at him. He would have flicked her off, but he wanted to live. "Can we just go to the next person?", he asked, shifting into another position. By now, Baby Peggy went to sleep in Sam's lap during another one of Pinkie Pie's crazy rants. She had let out soft breaths, clenching and unclenching Sam's shirt. The male smiled down at her. "Cutie. Gets it from her mama."

"I'm sure Steve will take offense to that.", Clint joked. His eyes glued back onto the screen to watch Fluttershy prance around with some cute, cuddly animals. "Who's Fluttershy?", he questioned, looking at his younger boyfriend. Pietro laughed. "Bruce."

"Bruce?", Bucky questioned. The Twins nodded. "Yup. Bruce."

"How so?"

"He's adorable with his shyness and all. Just like Fluttershy. He's a sweetheart, but at the same time he has a very scary side when he's angry. With or without Hulk.", Sam cleared up, walking out the room to put Peggy in her room.

The Twins nodded to that. "Exactly."

The others sat in their thoughts at that. They were right. Bruce was a sweetheart, shy, and when you get to know him compassionate. But when you really hang around him, he has a very frightening side to him when others make him mad. _Without_ Hulk. Any victim to this was an _unfortunate_ victim.

"Okay. I can see that.", Tony agreed. "And I'm guessing Thor would be…?"

"Definitely Applejack.", Wanda said. "He has a love for a favorite food like she does. Poptarts for him and apples for her. They both have an accent and they are the strongest in the group."

"Don't forget they are blondes.", Natasha pointed out. The Twins nodded. "Yes. Yes. And that."

It was a few brief minutes for the Twins' conclusions to sink in. It was sudden when Clint gasped, a slight hint of displeasure in his face. "Wait! That leaves me with Pinkie Pie!"

Tony laughed at the realization while Natasha, Bucky, and Sam (who returned) held in their chuckles. Vision sat blinking at that, but then nodded. "Yup. You would be her.", he concluded. Clint glared his way. "Why?"

"It's simple, my little bird. She does the most random things like you. She always outgoing like you when you want to be.", Pietro answered. Beside him, Wanda smirked. "Also, she has a knack for volunteering in anything like you, my future brother-in-law. And she's funny. You're funny, too."

Clint thought about that. When he went over what was said to him, he gave a shrug and an approved nod. "I guess I could be her. Besides, I like crazy."

"You're dating Pietro. Of course, you do.", Natasha teased. At that moment, Bruce walked into the room. He first noticed the gathered circle of his friends and MLP playing on the television screen. He gave a raised eyebrow in question. "What's going on?", he asked, placing his hands on his hips. The others exchanged glances before looking back at him. "Nothing, my dear Flutter Bruce. Just discussing fandoms.", Tony replied, stretching before he reached behind the couch and pulled Bruce around it. The doctor blinked when he realized what Tony called him. "Wait! Flutter Bruce?"

"The twins came up with some conclusions about who each of you six Avengers are in that show about ponies.", Bucky cleared. "Natasha's Rainbow Dash, Tony's Rarity, Steve's Twilight Sparkle, Thor's Applejack, Clint's Pinkie Pie, and You're Fluttershy.", Sam added.

Bruce blushed at his role. "I'm Fluttershy? Isn't that the yellow, shy one?"

"Yup. And don't act like you don't realize the similarities, honey. You would totally be her.", Tony smiled, pinching Bruce's red cheek lightly. Said brunet just pouted, adjusting his glasses on his nose cutely. "No I wouldn't."

"You would. See? You're denying it. Just like how she would deny something!", Natasha pointed out. Bruce just huffed. He knew just to stop there with the redhead. He would never win.

* * *

Since then, the Twins would call the Avengers by their associated "pony name" while also ask them questions and make jokes that related to their pony.

At the moment, they were attending a meeting called by Nick to discuss a new villain. Much to their dismay, Leia (Nick's niece) was there. It wasn't because they didn't like her. They did actually and warmed up to her like Nick _ordered_... said they would. It was her clothes. Today, Leia insisted on wearing a black (because it was her go-to color) tee with the Mane Six on it. The letters were colored with magenta and outlines with neon green and read "Friendship is Magic". With it she wore purple jeans, black ankles boots and a MLP charm bracelet with each of the Mane Six's cutie marks on it.

She had noticed the discomfort of some of the present Avengers and amusement of the others. She just didn't know she was the cause.

Nick had mentioned something about Bruce going over gamma radiation notes when Wanda had called the doctor, "Dr. Flutter Bruce."

The agent blinked, not really wanting to know what the heck is going on. "As I was saying, before I was interrupted, we have to get those materials back before we have more problems to deal with. Got it?"

"Understood, Agent Nicelestia.", Pietro giggled. Nick glared at him while everyone else sighed. Phil and Maria exchanged glances while Leia stood there with a blank face. "Nicelestia?", Phil questioned. Vision sighed. "It's something the Twins have been playing at for a while now."

From beside Sam, Baby Peggy gave an "Ah." as if she was agreeing to that. She was dressed in a black SHIELD onesie with the signal on it and matching booties and jacket. Maria had made a joke saying she was Baby Agent Carter after her mom's best friend, first love, and greatest SHIELD agent.

"Playing at what exactly?", the eye-patch man hissed lowly. It was sudden when Leia jumped up at the realization. "Oh! Something told me something was up when I saw you two smirk today! You're becoming a Brony and Pegasister, aren't you?", the young female asked, grinning with amusement in her eyes. The Twins nodded in response. "You could say. Those ponies are quite entertaining.", Wanda answered.

Leia nodded. "Yes. Yes, they are. I, myself, am a fan of MLP."

"MLP? Are you talking about 'My Little Pony'?", Maria asked. At that Nick sighed. "Good lord. I knew something wasn't right."

"Yeah. Apparently, Pietro and Wanda have been associating Nat, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Clint and I with the Mane Six.", Tony said. The Twins gave matching smirks. "Each is a pony based on certain characteristics.", they unionized. Leia averted her dark hazel gaze to Bruce. "I'm guessing this one is Fluttershy." The doctor blushed, proving his similar shyness to said pony. "Apparently so."

"Tony has become Tonarity.", Nat pointed out. "I'm guessing Rarity for Stark.", Leia claimed. Tony shifted in his seat. "Yeah. That's my pony name."

"My little bird is Pinkie Clint.", Pietro gladly admitted, wrapping his arm around said archer, who glared at him. Maria chuckled. "I can see that. I may not watch that show, but I know about Pinkie Pie. She's random like him."

"Hey!"

"Clint, don't deny it. Hiding and _sleeping_ in the vents is pretty random.", Phil said. The glare turned on him. The older agent held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying."

By now, Nick was convinced that they were never going to go back on their original topic of the meeting. So he sat down and watch the conversation unravel. Once in a while, he would look over at Baby Peggy who would glance back at him. Like him, she honestly had no clue of what was going on, but she just knew it was funny.

"So Bruce is Flutter Bruce, Tony's Tonarity, and Clint's Pinkie Clint.", Leia cleared. She thought about the other three names left out. "I'm taking a stab at this. Captain Rogers is Twilight Sparkle, Agent Romanoff is Rainbow Dash and Thor is Applejack."

"Right!", Wanda cheered. Leia crossed her arms in triumph. "I'm good."

"Guess their pony names if you're that good.", Tony challenged. Leia shrugged and settled beside her uncle. "Thor's Apple Thor. Romanoff is Rainbow... Nat and Rogers would be Twilight Steve."

The group nodded in amazement. Phil and Maria smiled while Nick smugly grinned at his niece's skills of guessing. "How did you get that?", Bucky asked, drawing himself from his current game of Solitaire. Honestly, he wasn't playing attention when the conversation turned to ponies.

"Well, I've been around you guys long enough to know your mannerisms, speech, and such. And may I add this? If you were to use your codenames and merge them with the Mane Six's names they would be Rainbow Widow or Black Dash for Romanoff. Stark would be Ironity. Thor would still be the same unless you want to go a bit for a 'ship-like' name and he would be Apple Thunder or Thunder Jack."

"All of our names sound like ship names.", Clint pointed out. Leia shrugged.

"I agree, but they're not serving that purpose. Anyways, Rogers would be American Sparkle, Captain Sparkle or even Twilight America."

"Good Twilight America!", Tony mocked from a specific morning news channel.

Bruce just shook his head while everyone eyed the billionaire. _'I'm dating this one. Me. Only me.'_

"Dr. Banner is Flutter Hulk or Hulkshy and finally Barton would be Hawk Pie or Pinkie Hawk. I doubt he would like Pinkie Eye."

"You're right, Agent Leia Fury. I don't.", the archer agreed. Pietro giggled beside him, earning an elbow to the gut. Sam had noticed the screen Nick projected up earlier began to blink an alerting red. "Looks like we have trouble."

Fury looked at the screen and nodded. "Yup. Rabid mutant... octopi and lizards. Hop to it."

Tony stood up abruptly, clapping his hands together. "Alright, everypony! Let's go kick some lizard and octopus butt! You know, we should call Spidey while we're at it."

So many shouts of protests a second later.

* * *

It was around five in the afternoon when our lovely heroes came back home to the comfort of the Tower. Beforehand they did their debriefing with Fury and picked up Baby Peggy. Leia had enjoyed playing with the cutie and tagged along with them back at the Tower.

Apparently, Peggy had grown fond of the young agent and enjoyed her company, too. Leia was an only child, so having Peggy around was pretty fun despite their huge age differences. Leia was only 21, much to the shock of the Avengers who thought she was about 16 or 17 years old, while Peggy wasn't even a month old yet. Yet, she wasn't an average baby due to the fact of who her parents were. And Leia Fury was no ordinary agent.

As of now, the two accompanied a space in the den on the couch, while the others cleaned up. Peggy was settled on the older's chest while said female laid back on the couch's arm with pillows tucked behind her comfortably. Leia was talking to the baby, who wiggled now and then cutely and cooed back at her. Peggy's fingers were also wrapped around two of Leia's slender fingers.

Sam and Bucky had walked in, both smiling at the scene before them. One thing they noticed about Leia was she wasn't afraid to show her soft side like her uncle. It sometimes it was cute.

"Thanks, Leia. Appreciate you watching Peggy while we cleaned up.", the younger man thanked, putting the now quiet Peggy in his arms. She squirmed a bit before settling back down when she got comfortable enough.

Leia nodded with an added smile. "No bother, Wilson. Just let Mr. and Mr. Rogers-Odinson know that if they ever need a babysitter and you're not available, I'm your girl.", she said before walking out the room, taking her leave to report back to her uncle.

Sam sat down on the couch with the infant in his arms. He looked down to see Peggy smiling a bit before she let out a soft, "Ba..."

"Hey, cuteness. Had fun with Leia?"

In response, Peggy gave a soft squeak when Bucky reached over and gently poked her stomach. Bruce and Tony came in just in time to witness it. "Aw. How cute. Steve would love to see his daughter squeak like that.", Tony sassed. Bruce shook his head. Sam and Bucky just shrugged the brunet man off before averting their attention back to their goddaughter. Bruce sat across from them, watching the couple play with the baby.

Tony walked behind them, looking over Bucky's metal shoulder. The blond infant looked at him with her frosty eyes. Tony stared back. "Hm. Just chilling, huh?"

Peggy blinked giving him an added, "Ah."

The brunet chuckled. "Hey, there, Pegs. Sam, I could hold her for a bit?"

"Sure, Tony."

Sam passed Peggy over to Tony gently. The Stark head smiled at the baby, cooing at her. "Aren't you just adorable? You totally take after Steve in that department."

"Too cute for his own good. And he denies it.", Bucky agreed. Peggy then began to squirm in Tony's arms. She had started a loud wail, her eyes watering. "What in the he-"

"Tony!"

"Sorry, Sammy."

Bruce watched as his boyfriend tried to calm the baby down. He adjusted his glasses on his nose before he walked over to his side. "Let me see her." Tony, happily, handed Peggy over to Bruce. As if by some spell, like Loki was there, she stopped crying when the doctor began to talk to her. "Hi, cutie. Did Uncle Tony make you sad?"

Baby Peggy responded with a soft sniffle. Bruce rocked her a bit before settling her against his shoulder. Peggy clawed at his shirt, nuzzling the man before her eyes drifted close. Soon, she was letting out soft snores, snuggled up in Bruce's neck. The curly haired male smiled. "See? I think she was sleepy. But I'm guessing she likes you to some extent."

Tony just waved him off. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm sure. She's now a rival of this man just like her mama. I still love her like family, but now we're butting heads."

"At war with a baby. Yup. It's official, we're surrounded by chaos.", Natasha teased as she walked in the room with the others. Pietro walked over to Bruce and smirked. "Well, well. I see that Bruce is living up to his role."

"What are you talking about?"

Wanda grinned, matching her twin's look to perfect. They stood side by side, creeping Bruce out to some levels. Even the Hulk was feeling a bit uneasy by these two.

"You know. You're good with babies the same way Fluttershy is good with animals and kids.", the twins unionized. Bruce blushed, groaning. "I thought you two were over that. Also, Peggy is one baby. She's the _only_ baby I've been around."

"Bruce, I never thought you would ever be a liar.", Natasha said. "There's that one time you helped that kid find his mom in the store."

"Also the time when you stopped a toddler from crying at the park when he scraped his knee.", Tony added.

"And the time when you helped that couple find the right stroller for their twins.", Bucky said. Bruce passed Peggy over to Sam, crossing his arms once they were free. "It's nothing. I just simply know how to help."

"Like Fluttershy. She's helpful, too.", Sam said. "And I recall that you're helpful just as much."

"I... I..."

Okay, Bruce was actually at a loss for words. He thought the Twins would be over the MLP thing but... not so. Pietro and Wanda were becoming diehard fans of the show and its characters. Going as far as saying which type of pony they would be. Pietro claimed to be since he was fast like most was in the show. Wanda wanted to be a unicorn since she too had magical powers.

Bruce sat back down, his mind going blank from any response to the group. Clint chuckled. "Flutter Bruce is at a loss for words."

"Shut up, Pinkie Clint."

* * *

Two more days had passed and Steve and Thor were due back from their honeymoon any time now. The Twins had died down their fangirling and fanboying of MLP, but the others knew it wasn't going to be the last of it. Especially since they said Bucky was Spike because he was always around Steve like Spike was to Twilight Sparkle. They even debated on whether or not Loki should be Princess Luna or Discord.

That was a fight everyone wanted to forget. Too bad Tony was keeping the video and kept a lock on it.

It was now Thursday morning, the Rogers-Odinson couple due back until Saturday. Which worried Sam to death. Right now, he was trying to think of the many curses Steve was going to throw at him when he saw _this_.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. What am I going to do?!", he cried, staring at the disaster in front of him. Bucky had come into the nursery, hearing his boyfriend's worry rants. "Hey, babe, what's... oh my stars!"

"Shut up, Bucky!"

"Steve's going to kill us!"

"I know!"

In front of the couple was Peggy. She was fine. Completely fine, cleaned and dressed in a cute frilly pink striped onesie with an added cape. The problem though was her hair. It wasn't its usual whitish blond locks. No. Dear Odin no. Instead, it was a bright purple color with added with a sunshine yellow hue. Peggy was giggling like it wasn't something to worry over. She kicked her feet up, fraying her arms about like any other baby. Bucky swore though that she had let out a gust of wind from her palms.

"What are we going to do? Her hair is purple!"

"Sam, didn't you read the bottle before you tried washing her hair?" Sam glared at his boyfriend. Bucky didn't expect that. Nor the shampoo bottle shoved in his face. He caught it before it fell to the floor and saw it was Peggy's regular pink baby shampoo bottle. His eyes darkened. "They switched the contents in the bottle. Whoever did this is so dead."

At that moment, many screams were heard. Sam grabbed Peggy before following his boyfriend out the room. The couple had reached the den to find Natasha, Tony, Clint and Bruce running out also. And much to their disbelief, each had their hair dyed an ungodly color.

Natasha happened to be the worse. Her usual red locks were bright variations of the rainbow. Clint was sporting hot disco pink strands. Tony's was a velvet purple shade while Bruce had the lightest color of all. A bright cotton candy pink.

"WHO?! DID?! THIS?!", Clint growled. Bruce was on the verge on Hulking out, but Tony kept him calm with kisses to his temple. "I can't believe it. You actually look like your ponies. Doesn't help that Bruce is wearing that yellow tee."

Bruce looked up from Sam's statement and hissed. His eyes were a dangerous toxic green now. "PIETRO AND WANDA MAXIMOFF!"

Vision had came into the room, each twin grasped tightly in his fingers. They both gave nervous chuckles when Bruce crossed his arms and glared with death in his eyes at them. "Why? Just why?", he hissed out.

Wanda looked at her brother before shrugging. "Um... thought you could go for a new look?"

"New look, my ass! Look at my hair! Hell, look at Peggy's hair! Steve and Thor isn't going to be very happy to see that their two and half week old daughter is sporting purple and blond hair! She looks like a love child of Applejack and Twilight fucking Sparkle!"

"Well, since Steve and Thor are those ponies according to the twins, she would be."

"You're not fucking helping, Barnes!", Bruce scowled, making the brunet super soldier yelp and hide behind his younger boyfriend. Peggy and Sam just eyed him.

Pietro sighed. "We're sorry, Bruce. We promise to help get the dye out. Besides, if you wash it at least twice with your usual shampoo, it should be out by tomorrow before Steve and Thor come back." Bruce just continued to glare at them. His eyes were still a toxic green color.

"You better damn well hope so. Because if not, you'll have more than a super soldier and a thunder god to worry about."

The doctor then left the room, bringing the tension with him and allowing everyone to breathe. "Whoa. They had to have based Fluttershy off of Bruce because he was _terrifying_ just then. And he didn't even turn into the Hulk!", Clint commented. He ran his fingers through his hair while looking at a mirror on the wall. He smiled. "I think I want my hair this color for a while. I actually look totally cool like this!"

Clint then bounced out the room, probably to find a vent to have his adventures in or to get his weapons to torture some poor soul.

The Twins paid no mind to that. Instead, they reminded themselves to never anger Bruce again.

* * *

"I got it!"

It was a week after the Thundershield couple had returned. Everyone was in the movie room, enjoying a movie. It was Tony who had spoken up. "Got what? Milk?", Clint teased. Tony shook his head, letting that one comment slide. "No. I know who Pietro, Wanda, Sam and Vision should be in MLP."

"I thought we were over that, Stark.", Nat groaned.

"Not yet. So here's what I think. Sam's Apple Bloom because he's very cheerful and boastful like her. I mean some times he acts like another version of Thor how Apple Bloom acts like Applejack."

"I don't."

"You do, Falcon. Anyways, Vision's Big Mac because he only speaks when he wants to, they're both red, and they're just here. So they're constantly looked over."

"I'm surprised you actually remembered to cast me.", Vision deadpanned.

"And Pietro's Scooter Loo because he's fast and sporty like her and very rambunctious. Wanda's Sweetie Belle. They're both magical, cute, and annoying."

"I'm not annoying.", the said female twin protested. Tony just waved her off.

"Nah. You're annoying."

"Tony, you think everyone is annoying.", Steve pointed out. Though, he had no clue what the hell Tony was talking about in the first place. "Not everyone. Wanda actually annoys me the most since she reminds me of a gender bent Loki. I'm still mad about being thrown through a window."

"That was merely a _long_ time ago, Stark.", Loki sassed as he walked into the room. With of course, a jar of Nutella in his hands. This time with an added plate of buttermilk cookies. Luckily, it wasn't cookies Steve baked.

Tony glared at the mischievous god. "Doesn't matter. I'm not getting over it."

"Oh please! Anyways, I don't think your theory of Vision, Sam and the Twins are agreeable.", Clint disagreed. "I'm not saying that for your approval, Clinton."

"Okay. What are you guys talking about? Who the heck are Scooter Loo, Spike, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle?", Steve asked as he shifted Peggy in his lap to feed her a bottle.

Pietro and Wanda glanced at each other with smirks.

"Dear Stevie, ever heard of My Little Pony?"

Another painful process has been born.

* * *

Days later, two screams bellowed throughout the Tower. The group had made their way to the source, finding it to be located in the Thundershield bedroom. Much to their amusement and not surprising correct guesses, both blondes were now unnaturally dyed.

The super soldier was now a hot party pink and grape purple and navy haired captain while his thunder forging god of a husband had a brighter, sunny yellow color to his wavy shoulder length locks.

Steve was gaping like a fish while Thor looked in the mirror with wide eyes. "By Odin's beard, what fiend did this?!"

Bruce was NOT letting Wanda and Pietro off easy this time.

* * *

 **So there we have it! A fic about how each of our Avengers are casted as one of the Mane Six. I can totally see Bruce being Fluttershy. They're both just so adorkable! But they have that angry scary side to them. *shivers***

 **So, I was thinking… should I write a fic of how Steve and Thor's honeymoon went? Should I? Should I? If so, I might do it in chapters.**

 **Oh! Funny tale time! It's probably obvious (not much… it's not) that I'm a Marvel fan. Well, can't really choose between DC Comics and the Marvel Cinematic Universe… let's just say I'm in love with heroes! Anyways, it started when I saw a meme about Loki's name being used as "LOW KEY" (you might as seen it). I told my friends and of course… that's when chaos started. Every time when one of them said "low key" I laughed. Eventually they figured out the reason and then started the jokes. For the pass week, and they're still doing it, they made pun jokes with Thor and Loki's names. It rained and THUNDERED one day… as a matter of fact, it was on a THORsday. My friend turned to me and gave me a look. I just loudly whispered, "I'll give Loki back! Thor, I'm sorry!"**

 **The same morning a black cat crossed my path (I swore it was Loki in disguise) and I got real nervous about bad luck. It came. I got rained on.**

 **Moral of the story, my peeps? Don't go too far with Marvel jokes. Our lovely heroes will have enough of it one day.**

 **Kisses! Hugs! And review for me!**


End file.
